


Together

by Aniimone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cohabitation, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I dont like tagging the things involved in smut so thats all you get, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Post-War, Rating May Change, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Tags May Change, graphic smut, narusasunaru, the ending we deserved, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/Aniimone
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke admit their feelings for each other in a game of Truth or Dare during a "bonding experience" (Kakashi's words) after Naruto brings Sasuke home. After Sasuke is sentenced to a year of house arrest inside Konoha, with Naruto as his guard, their relationships strengthens. At the end of Sasuke's sentence, the two of them travel the world together until a friend's marriage draws them back home. How long can they keep their relationship a secret from their friends? Do they really want to?





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this starts out like crack, but that's because this first chapter was based on [this](https://youtu.be/vW9OfipzzG4). The following chapters were loosely based on [this](https://pandoradoodlebox.tumblr.com/post/162880404602/ok-so-like-since-i-want-to-have-my-own). (Also, hey, look, another fic that took me three days to write and hasn't been edited or beta read that still isn't the sequel to [Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380711).)

Sasuke is not looking forward to this. He is standing outside of the house the fifth hokage told them to meet at, but Sakura is the only other one here. She greets him when he arrives. He hums his acknowledgement. Naruto stumbles up to them fifteen minutes later, and Kakashi shows up five minutes later, apologizing and claiming that he slept in.

“So? What are we doing here?” Sakura asks, hands on her hips.

“Well, Lady Tsunade wants you three to… reconcile, sort of,” Kakashi explains. “Basically, she just wants you to spend some time together.”

“Do we have to be locked up in a house together to do it?” Naruto grumbles.

“If you’d prefer a prison cell, I’m sure something can be arranged,” Kakashi replies.

Naruto recoils and Kakashi smiles.

“You will be on lockdown the second the door closes. ANBU guards will be posted at each exit, with two more to guard the windows. Don’t try to escape,” Kakashi warns, looking at Sasuke.

He sighs.

“I’ve got enough to worry about already, I’m not going to try anything,” he assures Kakashi.

“Good. Now then, shall we begin? The kitchen is stocked up, there is a TV, movies are available as well as books, and there is a couch and a bedroom.”

“Just one?” Sakura asks.

“Yes. Good luck,” Kakashi says.

He pushes them through the door and closes it. Naruto turns on the hallway light and the three of them take off their shoes. The door clicks and they hear someone adding a sealing technique on the outside.

Sakura sighs and leads the way into the house.

It’s tidy, without any personal belongings. It’s one of the houses lent to foreign dignitaries when they visit. On the outskirts of the village, it is the perfect place for high-profile criminals.

Or a shinobi team who could use some bonding time.

Sasuke sits down on the couch and puts his arm around the back. Naruto sits on the opposite side of the couch, and Sakura takes a seat in the chair opposite them.

“They could’ve at least given us time to pack an overnight bag,” Sakura complains.

“I don’t think Tsunade wanted to give any of us the time to get out of this,” Naruto says.

“You have a point,” Sakura replies. “So then, what should we do?”

“I’m going to check the house,” Sasuke says.

“I’ll check the kitchen,” Naruto replies.

“Jeez, you two,” Sakura sighs.

They stand up. Naruto heads through the archway into the kitchen and Sasuke goes down the hall. He finds a linen closet behind the first door on the right, a bathroom as the second, and the only door on the left is the bedroom Kakashi mentioned. It has one queen-sized bed in it, with three sets of linen pajamas folded at the end.

One is blue, one is orange, and the last set is red. It’s obvious which one belongs to each of them.

Sasuke picks them up individually and stacks them. He brings them into the living room, where Sakura hasn’t moved but Naruto is now munching on a granola bar while lying on the couch. Sasuke sets the pajamas down on the table.

“It looks like these were left for us,” he states.

"First of all, we should find out where each of us is sleeping,” Sakura suggests.

“I refuse to share a bed with either of you,” Sasuke claims, still standing since Naruto is sprawled across the couch.

“Yeah, well there’s no way in hell that I’ll sleep with Naruto, so too bad,” Sakura tells him, rolling her shoulder.

“Come on, Sakura-chan, what’s wrong with it?” Naruto whines, sitting up.

She looks at him.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, you’re a boy and I don’t like you that way,” she says.

“But Sakura-chan--!”

She hits him. Sasuke smirks. Some things never change.

“So, I’m not sleeping with Naruto, which means either you two share the bed and I stay on the couch, or you and I sleep in the bed and Naruto sleeps there,” Sakura tells Sasuke.

If anyone is going to catch him in the midst of a nightmare, he greatly prefers that it would be Naruto.

“Fine. I’ll sleep with Naruto,” Sasuke replies, sitting down again.

She looks slightly disappointed, but Sasuke doesn’t feel guilty.

“We should change,” Sakura suggests. “None of us should keep wearing our normal clothes at a sleepover.”

“Why does it matter?” Sasuke asks.

“It’s more fun, dattebayo!” Naruto exclaims.

Naruto and Sakura both grab their pajamas from the pile and stand up.

“I’ll, um… change in the bathroom,” Sakura suggests.

“Right, I’ll go in the bedroom,” Naruto replies.

They leave Sasuke alone in the living room. He stares at the remaining set of dark blue pajamas.

He mildly wishes they had been allowed to bring weapons. He probably could still fight his way out of here. The rinnegan would work, too. He glances down the hall to make sure his teammates aren’t coming out soon and brushes his bangs aside. He tries to create a portal, but it doesn’t work. He focuses harder and finds that it still won’t work.

This must be part of the sealing technique, he realizes. Damn it.

Naruto comes out of the bedroom in flame-orange pajamas. He sits down on the couch again and tells Sasuke he should go get changed.

“Why would I do that, dobe?” Sasuke retorts.

“Like I said, because it’s more fun, bastard!” Naruto tells him.

“Besides, it’s just what you do at a sleepover,” Sakura adds, coming out of the bathroom in the red pajamas.

Sasuke sighs dramatically and stands up, snatching the blue pajama bottoms. He usually sleeps in pajama pants and a tank top if any shirt at all, so he doesn’t see a point in making an exception for this scenario. He goes into the bathroom to change.

“Do you think he knows he just took the pants and not the shirt too?” Naruto asks.

“Probably,” Sakura replies. “I’ll take a chance to see him shirtless, though.”

She immediately blushes and tells Naruto to forget she ever said that. She socks him in the gut seconds before Sasuke steps out of the bathroom, his clothes folded neatly and stacked in a pile in his hand. He sets them down by the hallway. Then he comes over to sit on the couch again.

Naruto had no idea Sasuke was this built. Sakura had her fantasies, so she is less shocked. Sasuke smirks at both of them.

“I’m not a bowl of ramen,” he tells Naruto.

Naruto blinks and wipes a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth (seriously? Drool?). He closes his mouth and meets Sasuke’s eyes again, blushing but still managing to look angry and annoyed. Naruto crosses his arms and huffs.

“How did you even get so fit? It’s unfair, -ttebayo,” Naruto complains.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and leans back into the couch, putting his arm over the back of it again. His torso is scarred and the stump of his left arm is still bandaged, like the entirety of Naruto’s reattached right arm. Sasuke still wonders how they did that.

Unfortunately, now is not the time to ask.

“It’s not like I just sit around doing nothing,” Sasuke comments.

“Hey, I don’t do that either!” Naruto snaps.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him.

“So you’re admitting you don’t look fit?” he asks.

“That’s not-- Bastard! Wipe that smug smirk off your face! Let’s see who has a better body.”

Naruto unbuttons his pajama shirt and Sasuke watches him. When Naruto has it completely undone, he turns his body towards Sakura. Sasuke notices the seal on Naruto’s abdomen.

“Sakura, what do you think?” Naruto asks.

“Sasuke looks better,” she states.

Sasuke hums.

Naruto scowls and puts his shirt back on. Sakura suggests they watch a movie.

“Let’s eat dinner first,” Naruto replies.

Sakura agrees and the three of them loot the kitchen. Naruto decides he is perfectly content with the instant ramen he finds in the cupboard, but Sasuke insists on cooking something decent for himself. Sakura asks him to make some for her, too, so he agrees. Naruto claims he feels awkward being the only one left out, so Sasuke ends up cooking for all three of them.

He makes stir fry vegetables and rice. They eat at the dining table. Naruto is shocked when he takes a bite.

“Wow, I never thought vegetables could taste this good,” he says around a mouthful.

“Then eat it,” Sasuke tells him.

They eat in silence. Eventually, Sakura asks him where he learned how to cook.

“I used to watch my mom,” he admits. “After they died, I had to learn to take care of myself. That meant cooking.”

“Or eating ramen all the time,” Naruto mutters.

Sasuke ignores him.

“It must have been ridiculously hard to lose your entire family, especially like that,” Sakura says.

Sasuke and Naruto share a glance. They stand up simultaneously and take their bowls to the sink. Sakura follows their example and the three of them head back into the living room.

“So, what should we watch?” Naruto asks cheerfully, collapsing on the couch again.

Sasuke shoves Naruto’s feet off the edge and sits down again too. Sakura walks over to the bookshelf of DVDs.

“Let’s see… RomCom?” she suggests.

“No way,” Sasuke replies.

“Comedy!” Naruto says. “Or something obscure…”

“Horror,” Sasuke suggests.

“Let’s pick something random,” Naruto tells them.

“Alright,” Sakura agrees.

Sasuke hums.

Sakura closes her eyes and hovers her hand over the movies. She finds one and pulls it out.

“Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,” she reads.

“Oh come on, if we’re watching Harry Potter we have to start with the first one,” Naruto says.

Sakura looks at him, amused, and agrees. She finds the Sorcerer’s Stone and puts it into the DVD player. She picks up a pillow off the chair and sits between Naruto and Sasuke on the couch, hugging the pillow. Sasuke retracts his arm from the back of the couch. Naruto puts his up instead, looking pleased with himself. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

The movie starts, and Naruto gets up to make popcorn. He claims he found some earlier. He comes back five minutes later with a huge bowl filled. He sits down in his seat again and offers some to the other two. They both decline.

“What is this about?” Sasuke asks.

The other two stare at him.

“It’s Harry Potter,” Naruto says, as if that explains everything.

Sasuke shrugs slightly.

“And?”

Naruto’s jaw drops. Sakura giggles.

“You don’t know who Harry Potter is?” Naruto asks incredulously.

Sasuke looks away.

“No,” he mutters.

“Jeez, what sorts of things do you watch?” Naruto asks.

“Things like the Ring, or Texas Chainsaw Massacre,” Sasuke answers.

“So you’ve never seen a normal movie?”

“I’ve seen… How to Train Your Dragon. I think. When I was a little kid,” Sasuke tells him.

Naruto shakes his head sadly.

“So what is this about?” Sasuke repeats.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, dattebayo,” Naruto says.

Sasuke huffs.

Throughout the movie, Sasuke asks questions.

“Why didn’t he just leave?”

“There’s no way wizards didn’t come up to him all the time as a kid, even if he did live with muggles.”

“Why would anyone go to a school like this.”

“Dumbledore told you not to go there.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Snape isn’t the bad guy here, kids.”

Eventually, Naruto throws a piece of popcorn at him and tells him to shut up.

“No,” Sasuke retorts. “This doesn’t make sense.”

“Well, that’s your problem,” Naruto tells him. “Now quit talking.”

Sasuke throws the popcorn back at him. Naruto retaliates with three pieces. Sasuke returns them. They get into a foodfight which Sakura stops by punching them both in the stomach, hard enough to wind them.

“If you both don’t stop it, I’ll turn the movie off,” she threatens.

Naruto and Sasuke send each other a glare, but stop fighting. After the credits start rolling, Sasuke gets up to pee. When he comes back, Naruto and Sakura are ready to watch the second movie.

“Voldemort is a lot like Orochimaru,” Sasuke comments on this movie.

“You’re right,” Sakura murmurs.

“I guess that makes you Ginny,” Naruto tells him. “Which means I’m Harry.”

“Shut up, usuratonkachi.”

“Naruto, do you remember that Ginny and Harry end up together?” Sakura asks.

Naruto blushes and stammers out a denial. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him.

Sakura and Naruto start sharing the popcorn halfway through. Twenty minutes later, Sasuke starts stealing some.

They get through the first three movies before Sakura claims that it’s time to stop. Naruto whines, but Sasuke realizes she has a point. It is getting late.

Sakura convince Naruto to shut up by bringing all three of them into the bedroom and forcing them to sit in a triangle on the bed.

“Okay. We’re going to play truth or dare,” she states.

“What?” Naruto asks, echoing Sasuke’s thoughts.

“You two haven’t heard of it? You ask someone to pick a truth or a dare, and they have to choose. If they pick truth, you ask them a question they have to answer. If they pick dare, you come up with something they have to do,” Sakura says.

“Nope,” Sasuke replies, starting to leave.

Sakura grabs him by his wrist and holds him back.

“We’re playing, no exceptions,” she tells him, tightening her grip.

He winces slightly and sits back down. She lets go of his wrist and he rubs it.

“I’ll start,” Naruto says. “Hey Sasuke, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

He’ll play it safe for now, if he has to play.

“Why haven’t you tried to escape yet?” Naruto asks.

“I did. My rinnegan won’t work. I think it has something to do with the seal they used. Also, the windows won’t open or break.”

“Oh,” Naruto responds.

“Okay, we’ll go clockwise,” Sakura says. “That means it’s my turn. Naruto, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

Idiot.

“I dare you to kiss Sasuke,” she tells him, smirking.

“What?!” Naruto and Sasuke exclaim at the same time.

“You can’t do that,” Sasuke says.

“Yes I can. Now, if Naruto chickens out, I can always think of something else for him to--”

“No. I’ll do it. I’m not a coward. What do you say, Sasuke?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke blinks. This can’t seriously be happening.

He hums, trying to think of a way out of this situation. Unfortunately, Naruto seems to take that as an answer, because he leans in with his lips puckering. Sasuke panics and puts his arm out to stop Naruto.

Naruto just scowls for a moment before lunging forward, tackling Sasuke on the bed, pinning his arm to his side, and kissing him. Sasuke stares with wide eyes, and Naruto pulls away quickly. Naruto wipes his mouth, but Sasuke is too shocked to react. That was messy and clumsy, but somehow Naruto is still better than him.

Sasuke sits up and regains control over his expression, shaking his head slightly to clear it.

Sakura tells him it’s his turn.

“Naruto. Truth or dare.”

He doesn’t say it like a question.

“Truth.”

“Who the hell have you kissed besides me?” Sasuke snaps.

Naruto startles. Then he looks confused.

“I’ve only kissed you. Wait, no, there was this woman I was fighting during an attack on Konoha. Oh, and Sakura when she saved my life that one time,” he answers.

Sasuke and Sakura stare at him.

“I guess it’s my turn now. Sakura-chan, truth or dare?” Naruto asks.

She chooses truth. He thinks for a moment.

“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?” Naruto asks.

Her face turns almost as red as her clothes.

“Um… I… I guess it’s… getting caught by my dad when I was, um… masturbating.”

Naruto blinks. Then slowly, like blood soaking through cloth, his face turns red. Naruto clears his throat and leans back, propping his knee up. Sasuke smirks when he notices that Naruto got a boner from the mental visualization. Sasuke supposes there are some benefits to not being straight, after all.

“So, um… Sasuke-kun. Truth or dare?” she asks.

“Dare.”

If they are going dirty with this, he doesn’t want to admit anything.

“I dare you to kiss me,” she says.

He gives her a look, but leans over and kisses her on the lips. She obviously didn’t expect him to be so willing, because she stares at him in shock for a moment.

“There. Naruto, truth or dare.”

“Uh… Truth.”

“Have you ever been attracted to a guy?” Sasuke asks.

Might as well learn something useful in a game like this.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re pretty good-looking. But I think you’re the only guy I’ve ever looked at that way,” Naruto admits calmly.

Wait.

Now it’s Sasuke’s turn to blush. Naruto looks at him strangely. Sasuke glances away quickly.

“What, isn’t it normal?” Naruto asks. “A guy can like his best friend that way. Right, Sakura-chan?”

She just gapes at him.

“I guess it’s my turn,” Naruto says nervously. “Sasuke, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever liked a guy?”

“Yes.”

Naruto looks startled for a second until Sakura distracts him.

“Sasuke-kun, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who have you liked in a romantic way before?” she asks.

Nope.

“I changed my mind, I pick dare,” he says.

“You can’t back out now, scaredy cat,” Naruto teases.

Well, now he has to say it.

This isn’t exactly the scene he had in mind when he said it, though.

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura prompts.

He grits his teeth.

“Naruto,” he growls.

“Answer the truth first,” Naruto replies.

“I am,” Sasuke snaps, staring him in the eye.

Naruto looks confused for a moment. Suddenly, understanding dawns on him and he sits up properly again. His mouth forms a silent “oh”.

Sasuke glares at him, knowing his face is burning. Naruto is blushing too, but probably not as badly.

“Wow,” Sakura says. “So, um… I guess it’s your turn, Naruto.”

“Right,” he replies, blinking but not looking away from Sasuke’s intense eye contact. “Uh… Sakura. Truth or dare.”

She raises an eyebrow, which neither of them sees. They both look over when he gets off the bed.

“I think I should go to bed. You two have a lot to talk about,” she tells them.

She walks towards the door and Naruto is the only one to catch when she wipes her eyes on the way out. She closes the door behind her and the two young men look at each other again.

“So. Me, huh?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke resists the urge to roll his eyes and settles for narrowing them.

“Uh, how long has that been a thing, -ttebayo?”

Sasuke sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

“Since the academy,” he admits.

Naruto’s blush deepens.

“What about you?” Sasuke asks.

“Huh?”

“When did you start being attracted to me?”

“I, uh… kinda recently, actually. You remember that first time Sakura and I caught up to you at one of Orochimaru’s hideouts?”

“Yes.”

“I sort of… dreamt about you a little while after that,” Naruto says.

Sasuke hums.

“Have you ever thought about… I don’t know, kissing me and stuff?” Naruto asks quietly.

Sasuke looks at him again.

“Perhaps. Why?”

“I have. About you. I’ve thought about kissing you,” Naruto tells him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m nervous, dattebayo,” Naruto defends.

Sasuke smiles slightly and his eyes soften.

“Do you want to kiss me now?” Sasuke asks.

“Yes,” Naruto whispers.

Sasuke’s smile turns into a smirk.

“Then, what are you waiting for?” he asks.

Naruto swallows and moves towards him. Sasuke leans back until he is lying down with Naruto over him. Sasuke stares up into his eyes.

“Usuratonkachi,” he murmurs.

Then he closes his eyes and pulls Naruto down. This kiss is gentle and hesitant, completely different than the first time, back in the academy. They break apart quickly and stare into each other’s eyes.

“Again,” Sasuke requests.

Naruto nods once before they close their eyes and tilt their heads again. This time the kiss is much less hesitant, but still different than the other times. Somehow this is still gentle, but there is a fire behind it. Like a magnet pulling them towards each other, guiding their lips together. Sasuke feels Naruto’s hands skimming up his bare sides.

Sasuke decides to try something risky.

He reaches around and glides his hand down Naruto’s back. When he reaches the bottom of Naruto’s pajama shirt, he keeps going. He squeezes Naruto’s ass and is rewarded with a gasp. Naruto starts tickling him. Sasuke tries to wriggle free, holding back his laughter. Naruto keeps him in place and Sasuke can’t take it any more. He bursts out laughing and Naruto stops, staring down at him in awe. Sasuke smiles up at him when he calms down.

“Usuratonkachi,” he says.

Naruto grins crookedly.

“You look like an idiot,” Sasuke comments.

Sasuke grabs his collar and pulls him into a bruising kiss. Their lips part this time, their tongues meeting in between and exploring each other’s mouth. When they separate to breathe, Sasuke chuckles breathlessly.

“I love you, dobe,” he tells Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes widen and he grins again.

“Really?”

Sasuke nods.

Naruto’s smile widens again and he leans back down to pepper Sasuke’s face and neck with kisses. Chuckling, Sasuke lets him. When Naruto finally stops, Sasuke closes his eyes.

“When they let us out of here, why don’t you help me find somewhere to live?” Sasuke suggests.

“Really?” Naruto asks, eyes wide.

Sasuke opens his eyes.

“Yeah,” he responds.

Naruto smiles happily.

“I’d love to! In the meantime, why don’t you move in with me, -ttebayo?”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

“I mean, you don’t really have anywhere else to go,” Naruto realizes. “The Uchiha compound was destroyed during Pain’s attack, and no one was there to rebuilt it.”

Sasuke hums.

“Alright,” he agrees. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Naruto stands up and turns off the light. Sasuke crawls under the covers while he does, and when Naruto returns he lies down beside Sasuke. Their hands brush against each other in the dark and they pull away for a moment before their fingers intertwine hesitantly.

Sasuke gets his first well-rested night in a very long time.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto wake up together, Sakura brings them coffee, and Sasuke's sentence begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get into pandoradoodlebox's prompt.

Naruto wakes up with his nose buried in Sasuke’s hair and his body curled around Sasuke’s. He takes a whiff and hums contentedly. Sasuke smells like smoke, ink, and musk.

Naruto tightens his grip around Sasuke’s waist slightly and closes his eyes again. Twenty minutes later, Sakura opens the door quietly. Her eyes widen when she sees them.

Naruto takes one of his hands away from its place around Sasuke’s bare waist and holds it up to his lips. She mouths the word, “Okay,” and walks over quietly.

“Do you want coffee?” she whispers.

Naruto nods and starts to extract himself from Sasuke. Sasuke grunts and grabs his wrist, pulling him back. Naruto chuckles and looks at Sakura helplessly.

“Did you two, um…?”

Naruto stares at her. Then it registers, and his eyes widen. He shakes his head violently and she sighs, relieved.

“Okay, well I’ll make you both some coffee too, if you want it,” she tells them.

She leaves and Naruto buries his face in Sasuke’s neck again. He lets his left hand trace some of the scars on Sasuke’s chest, following the lines of raised skin. Naruto plants a soft kiss to the nape of Sasuke’s neck, under his hair.

Sasuke hums and starts to stir. He turns over and looks at Naruto over his shoulder.

“Good morning, bastard,” Naruto greets softly.

Sasuke hums again.

Sakura appears in the doorway with two mugs of coffee in one hand, and a third in her other.

Naruto sits up and clears his throat. Sasuke tries to fix his messy hair and Naruto suppresses a laugh at the attempt.

“Here’s your coffee,” Sakura tells them.

“Thank you,” Naruto replies, taking one of the mugs from her.

Sasuke takes another. She nods once and heads towards the door. She stops in the doorway and turns back towards them.

“I’m happy for you. I really am,” she tells them, smiling slightly.

Then she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke takes a sip of his coffee calmly, sitting up cross-legged, with the sheets a mess around him. Naruto shamelessly looks at Sasuke’s body.

Sasuke smirks and takes another sip. Naruto tries to drink some and pulls a face.

“I’m going to go get some more creamer. This stuff is bitter,” he claims.

“Let me try it, mine is too sweet,” Sasuke tells him.

Naruto takes his mug for him and they try each other’s at the same time. They both pull a face at the same time. Naruto takes his mug back and offers Sasuke his own.

“She didn’t even sweeten yours,” Naruto complains.

“She put too much sugar in yours,” Sasuke retorts.

Naruto sticks his tongue out at him and Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto gets up and heads to the kitchen. He empties his mug into the sink a little and fills it up to the brim with creamer. Sakura watches him from the couch.

“It’s too bitter,” he complains.

“I gave you the one with sugar in it, didn’t I?” Sakura asks.

“Yeah, but I need a lot of cream,” Naruto replies.

He heads back into the bedroom and sits down with Sasuke again.

Sasuke gives him a look. Naruto grins and sips his coffee.

Tsunade lets them go that afternoon. Naruto and Sasuke head straight for Naruto’s apartment. Once they’re inside with their shoes off, Naruto asks if Sasuke wants anything.

“A vegetable?” Sasuke asks hopefully.

With coffee for breakfast and instant ramen for lunch, he wants something with more substance.

Naruto laughs.

“I think the closest thing I’ve got is an apple,” he says.

“I’ll take it,” Sasuke replies.

Naruto opens his fridge and digs a red apple out of the fruit drawer. He checks it before he tosses it over to Sasuke, who catches it and sits at Naruto’s dining table.

“So, I’m staying with you until we find me somewhere to live, then,” Sasuke comments.

He takes a bite out of the apple and Naruto sits across from him.

They hear a knock at the door and Naruto walks over to answer it.

“Kakashi-sensei,” he greets, surprised.

“Naruto. Is Sasuke here?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Lady Tsunade wanted me to come get you two. She wants to talk about Sasuke’s sentence,” Kakashi says.

Naruto grows serious.

“Right. We’ll be right there,” he assures Kakashi.

Kakashi leaves and Naruto closes the door and looks at Sasuke, who finishes his apple calmly.

“Are you ready?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke nods and stands up. He throws away the core and follows Naruto. They enter the hokage’s office a few minutes later. She looks up from her paperwork when they do.

Her advisors are standing along the side of the room, as well as Kakashi. Sasuke stops in front of her desk, Naruto to his left and slightly behind him.

“Sasuke Uchiha,” Tsunade starts. “You stand convicted of numerous crimes against your village and neighboring lands. After much deliberation, we have decided to let you walk free. That is, after a year of house arrest. That means no missions, and no leaving the village. Your behavior will be monitored closely by a trusted shinobi. Naruto.”

He steps forward.

“Will you take on the mission of becoming Sasuke’s guard during this year?” she asks.

“Yes ma’am,” he responds formally, smiling.

“Good. Sasuke, I’ll need to confiscate your forehead protector for the duration of your sentence,” Tsunade says.

“I don’t have it,” he answers.

“I see. Do you have any idea where it might be?” Tsunade asks.

“I’ve got it,” Naruto admits.

Sasuke looks at him. To anyone else, it wouldn’t be anything more than that, but Naruto can tell he’s asking Naruto why.

“I kept it. After our first battle,” Naruto says.

Sasuke looks at Tsunade again.

“If that’s the case, I’d like you to bring it to me some time this week, Naruto,” Tsunade tells him.

“Yes ma’am,” he replies.

They leave her office walking closer than usual. Naruto insists on going out to eat, but Sasuke vetoes his plan to go to Ichiraku. He takes Naruto instead to a barbeque restaurant.

When they finish their meals, Sasuke pays and Naruto insists on bringing him around Konoha. They visit the academy, one of their old frequented training grounds, the river dock where Sasuke used to sit, and the site of the Uchiha compound. It was reduced to dust by Pain and turned into homes by the villagers.

Finally, they go back to Naruto’s apartment just as the sun is starting to set. Smiling, Naruto pulls Sasuke out onto the balcony, making sure Sasuke faces him. At the end of the balcony, Naruto stops moving and tells Sasuke he can turn around. Sasuke does as he’s told and stares at the view. Konoha stretches out below them, the sun setting behind the hokage monument.

“So? What do you think?” Naruto asks, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s waist from behind and resting his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“It’s beautiful,” Sasuke admits.

Naruto grins.

They stand there peacefully until the sky turns to stars.

Naruto’s breath catches when he looks over and sees the night sky reflected in Sasuke’s dark eyes, the stars shining. Sasuke glances back at him and smiles softly.

“Usuratonkachi,” he murmurs.

Naruto’s eyes widen and his chest feels warm and light, like it did when he met his mom. Suddenly, he realizes how he feels about his best friend. He’s in love. He loves Sasuke Uchiha.

“Sasuke, I love you,” Naruto admits, barely louder than a murmur.

Sasuke’s eyes widen fractionally and he looks back at Naruto.

“You do?” he asks.

Naruto nods.

“I realized it just now, dattebayo. I really, really love you.”

Sasuke knows he’s blushing and is grateful for the darkness surrounding them. He cups Naruto’s jaw and kisses him. Naruto closes his eyes when he gets over his initial shock, and starts to kiss Sasuke back. Sasuke pulls away and they stare into each other’s eyes for a moment.

Naruto chuckles breathlessly.

“You’re spending the night with me, right?” he asks.

Sasuke smirks and calls him an idiot softly before kissing him chastely and then going back inside. Naruto follows him and they get ready for bed.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke visit Ino. Sasuke rents an apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please, please, please leave me some nice comments. I can probably post another chapter tomorrow.

In the morning, Sasuke wakes up to an empty bed and looks around, annoyed. He sees Naruto dressed in boxers and low-riding orange pants in the kitchen and gets up. He crosses the room and hugs Naruto from behind, burying his nose in Naruto’s neck.

“Morning,” Naruto greets.

Sasuke hums.

Naruto chuckles.

“I’m making coffee. I’m guessing you don’t want anything in yours?”

Sasuke hums again.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Naruto asks.

“Come back to bed,” Sasuke mumbles.

“Sasuke, it’s almost ten in the morning,” Naruto replies.

Sasuke hums indignantly.

Naruto sighs and turns around to face him. Sasuke looks at him sleepily. Naruto’s eyes soften and he hands Sasuke a cup of coffee.

“Here,” he says.

Sasuke takes it and sips it. He leans his side into Naruto and is rewarded with a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“You’re really cute in the mornings,” Naruto comments.

Sasuke ignores him and takes another sip of his coffee, still leaning into Naruto. Naruto wraps one arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and holds his own coffee in his other hand. About halfway through their coffees, Sasuke seems to wake up fully. He looks at Naruto and kisses him on the cheek.

“What should we do today?” Sasuke asks.

“Well… I’m currently on a mission, and you can’t leave the village,” Naruto replies. “So, I guess you have to stay in Konoha, and I have to stay by your side.”

Sasuke smiles softly and leans into him again.

“I’m not sure if I can stand you for a year,” he says.

Naruto chuckles.

“I could say the same about you, bastard.”

Sasuke hums and closes his eyes, taking another drink of his coffee. Naruto rubs Sasuke’s right arm lightly.

When they finish their coffee, they get dressed. Naruto heads to the grocery store and Sasuke wanders around his apartment until he returns, picking up garbage and putting things away. He even does the laundry. Naruto sets down the groceries on the dining table when he returns and starts unpacking them. Sasuke comes over and helps.

“How could you stand that mess?” Sasuke asks.

“What mess?” Naruto retorts.

Sasuke gives him a look.

“Hey, I’ve gotten a lot better since my training with Ero-sennin!” Naruto claims.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and stuffs the grocery bags into one.

“If you’ve improved, I’m glad I never saw this place before,” Sasuke says.

Naruto sticks his tongue out at him. Sasuke smirks.

Naruto leans in and kisses Sasuke’s smirk away.

“Breakfast?” Naruto suggests.

Sasuke nods. Naruto turns away and starts to make eggs. He asks Sasuke to put some bread in the toaster and get out the butter, salt, and pepper. Sasuke obliges and also gets plates, forks, and a butter knife.

They sit down at the table to eat.

“Let’s look for an apartment today,” Naruto says.

“Alright,” Sasuke replies.

After breakfast, they head out. They go for a walk through Konoha. People keep glaring at Sasuke and he can hear them muttering about him. Naruto leans in.

“If anything they say bothers you too much, let me know,” Naruto mutters.

Sasuke smirks.

“Like I’d let you fight someone over a stupid comment,” Sasuke replies. “It’s nothing I haven’t experienced before.”

Naruto walks a little closer to him so their arms brush slightly.

“At least this time you’re not alone,” he says.

Sasuke smiles softly for a moment.

“Hey, have you met Sai yet?!” Naruto asks.

“No,” Sasuke admits.

“Let’s go find him!” Naruto says.

He brings Sasuke to a stranger’s apartment and knocks on the door. No one answers and Naruto hums, thinking.

“I guess he’s not home. Let’s go find someone else,” Naruto tells Sasuke.

Sasuke obediently follows him through the village. They come across Ino’s family’s flower shop and Naruto suggests they pay her a visit.

She greets Naruto cheerfully, but her smile falters when she makes eye contact with Sasuke.

“I heard they let you walk free,” she comments.

“Yes,” he replies, “but I have to spend a year inside the village.”

“I’m his guard!” Naruto tells her proudly, puffing out his chest.

Sasuke and Ino roll their eyes and sigh at the same time. Then they make eye contact and she chuckles.

“You seem different. Hey Naruto, what do you say we get everyone together for once? I think everyone’s in Konoha right now,” she says, leaning over the counter. “We could all meet up for lunch or something and play catch up a little.”

“Alright,” Naruto agrees. “Sasuke?”

Sasuke hums.

“Then it’s settled!” Ino exclaims happily. “I’ll let everyone know. Why don’t we do it tomorrow? We can meet at the park around noon.”

“That’s perfect, dattebayo!” Naruto replies.

Ino grins and offers them both a flower for coming in. She tucks a white marigold into Sasuke’s hair and a peruvian lily in Naruto’s.

They walk out together with the flowers in their hair. On their way out, Naruto almost walks into a pale guy with dark hair and a bland expression. Sasuke and the guy make eye contact for a moment.

“Sasuke?” Sai asks, slightly confused.

“Who are you?” Sasuke asks.

“Bastard, this is Sai,” Naruto introduces.

“Have we met?” Sasuke asks Sai.

“Yes. At Orochimaru’s hideout in the Hidden Sound,” Sai answers. “I was on a secret mission to kill you, but Naruto’s bond with you changed my mind and allowed me to defy my orders.”

Sasuke vaguely remembers. He remembers Naruto when they saw each other again. Sasuke remembers the rush of emotion he felt seeing his former best friend at the time and the overwhelming knowledge that he had to kill him to walk the world alone. Suddenly, he remembers Sai. The guy who saved Naruto from being killed right then by Sasuke’s blade.

“Hey Sai, we’re going to have everyone meet at the park around noon tomorrow, you wanna come?” Naruto asks.

“Sure,” Sai replies.

“Great! See you then, -ttebayo!” Naruto tells him.

Sai waves as Naruto and Sasuke start walking down the street again. They find a newspaper at a local store with a list of current apartments for rent. Naruto insists on visiting some.

Sasuke sets his parameters for what he wants, automatically eliminating over half the apartments available.

He wants one with a single bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom, and living room.

With his inheritance, money is not much of an issue, but he still places a 220,000 yen limit. That cuts down another third of the remaining options.

Naruto insists on checking out the nearest one, so they head over to it. It is right across the street from a nightclub, so Sasuke vetoes it. The next one is “too close to the academy”. The third apartment is “acceptable”, so they circle it in the newspaper. The fourth and final one has a health problem, so they return to the third one.

It’s on the fourth floor of one of Konoha’s new buildings, with a small balcony and windows in the bedroom, living room, and kitchen. The bathroom has a bath with a shower fixture added, and there are two closets. Sasuke decides to look into it. When the salesperson takes them to the landlord, he grins at Naruto as he steps through the office door ahead of Sasuke.

“Well, if it isn’t Naruto Uzumaki! What can I do for you, son?” the landlord asks.

“Actually, I’m on duty right now. I’ve been assigned as Sasuke’s guard, and he’s looking into apartment 4D,” Naruto says.

The man turns his attention to Sasuke and his expression of joy changes quickly. Sasuke nods his head respectfully.

“Uchiha,” the man says, barely more than a growl. “So you want apartment 4D, huh?”

“Sir, if you have a problem with Sasuke, you are welcome to take it up with me,” Naruto tells him grimly.

Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looks him in the eye, trying to convey his message of, “It’s not worth it.”

Naruto grits his teeth but backs down. The landlord watches their exchange curiously.

“Let’s talk about the rent,” the man says, sitting down behind his desk.

Naruto and Sasuke sit in the chairs opposite.

“That apartment is listed for 200,000 yen per month. Can you pay that?” the landlord asks Sasuke.

“Yes,” he responds.

“Is the hokage letting you take missions again?”

“No. I have inheritance,” Sasuke tells him.

“Alright. Here’s the paperwork. Sign at the bottom there,” the landlord instructs, sliding a piece of paper across the desk.

Sasuke takes it and reads through it briefly. Then he takes a pen and hesitates.

“What’s wrong?” the landlord asks. “Don’t tell me you’re being ungrateful. I doubt anyone else would let you take one of their apartments. Sign it.”

“Sasuke…” Naruto mutters. “You were left-handed, weren’t you?”

Sasuke frowns slightly and puts the tip of the pen to the paper. He signs his name shakily and loosely. When he’s done, he slides the paper back. The landlord looks at it.

“Alright. Here’s the key. Don’t miss your rent payments or I’m kicking out out. No loud noises after nine pm or before six am,” he tells Sasuke, handing over a key.

Sasuke nods and takes the key. He and Naruto stand up and bow to the landlord before they thank him and leave.

They return to the apartment and look around again.

“If we just put some furniture in here, it won’t be too bad,” Naruto says.

Sasuke hums his agreement.

Then he realizes Naruto just said “we”.

“Who said you’re moving in with me?” he asks.

Naruto’s eyes widen.

“I just thought… since I’m your guard, and everything last night…”

“People would get suspicious,” Sasuke points out.

“Well, I guess, but it’s not going to be a secret for very long anyway, right?” Naruto asks. “Sakura-chan already knows.”

“Sakura knows this is our secret to tell,” Sasuke retorts. “If the villagers find out, your standing would be lowered.”

“And what about you? Should I let you be alone again? I can’t do that, and you know it. We can tell them I’m sticking with you as your guard,” Naruto claims.

“What about your friends?” Sasuke asks. “They’re not stupid.”

“Of course not. Shikamaru’s a genius. Anyway, I don’t care about that stuff. I told you, I’m in love with you,” Naruto says.

“It’s not that simple, usuratonkachi. I love you too, that’s why we can’t stay together,” Sasuke replies.

“You know what? You’re the worst. I’m trying to do something romantic here,” Naruto tells him, scowling. “No one is going to suspect a thing if they know I’m your guard.”

“This place has one bedroom.”

“So we get a pullout couch and pretend that’s where I sleep. We deny any accusations people have for us. Deal?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke considers it.

It’s not like very many people would visit them, anyway. Sakura is the only one who probably would, and she already knows.

“Alright. Let’s do it,” Sasuke decides.

Naruto lights up. He leaps forward and hugs Sasuke. Sasuke barely avoids falling over, and hugs Naruto back. Naruto pulls away and beams at him.

“Thank you, Sasuke!”

“For what, dobe?”

“I don’t really know,” Naruto admits sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Everything, I guess.”

Naruto chuckles and Sasuke smiles softly, shaking his head slightly.

“Dobe,” he mutters.

Naruto smiles at him and Sasuke falls a little deeper.

They go back to Naruto’s for dinner, which Sasuke cooks, and fall asleep together.


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke meet up with their old classmates, plus Sai. Hinata makes a confession. Naruto and Sasuke move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst in the beginning of this, but you understand why it's necessary, don't you?

Sasuke finds himself in a dark place. He looks around but can’t find anyone. He starts to panic and runs, water splashing around his feet. He looks down and sees he is walking on a lake of blood. His panic increases and he calls out for Naruto. Receiving no answer, he shouts louder.

Naruto shimmers into view in front of him and at first Sasuke is relieved. Then he realizes that Naruto is hurt and bleeding. There is a hole in his chest where his heart should be. He looks up at Sasuke, holding his hand over the hole, and glares at Sasuke.

Sasuke stops in his tracks, eyes wide.

“Sasuke. Look at me. You did this to me. How could you?! I trusted you, -ttebayo! I let you come home! Hell, I got you off on a lighter sentence! This is how you repay me?” Naruto shouts.

Sasuke stumbles back, but Naruto strides towards him. Sasuke falls to his knees.

“Naruto… forgive me,” Sasuke says, feeling tears falling.

“You expect me to forgive you?!” Naruto asks.

He laughs and stands over Sasuke, looking down at him with disgust, blood still dripping from the place where his heart should be.

“How could anyone forgive a killer like you?” Naruto hisses.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Sasuke replies, repeating it over and over again.

He doesn’t stop until he realizes that he’s not in the nightmare anymore, he doesn’t stop until he realizes that he’s in Naruto’s apartment, being held close to Naruto’s chest and rocked gently. He looks up at Naruto, his hand shaking, and cups Naruto’s jaw.

“Sasuke, I’m here, it’s alright,” Naruto tells him softly, looking at him.

Sasuke withdraws his hand and leans into Naruto’s chest again, closing his eyes and listening to his heartbeat. Naruto just holds him until he falls asleep again, occasionally kissing the top of his head and whispering reassurances.

When Sasuke wakes up again, he breathes in deeply. Naruto smells like flowers and sunlight.

He hears a chuckle and looks up to find Naruto already awake.

“I didn’t know sunlight had a smell,” Naruto comments.

“Shut up,” Sasuke retorts, burying his face in Naruto’s chest again.

“Do you know what you smell like?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke hums.

“Smoke and ink,” Naruto answers.

Sasuke smirks.

“Thanks… for last night,” Sasuke mutters.

“Hey, it’s no problem. Honestly, I still have nightmares sometimes too,” Naruto tells him, holding him closer.

“Do you want to talk about them?” Sasuke asks.

“Kinda. Usually they’re about you. I couldn’t save you somehow. What about yours?”

“They vary. Last night was about you,” Sasuke admits.

Naruto rests his chin on top of Sasuke’s head.

“I figured. You okay?” Naruto asks.

“Yes. Thanks to you,” Sasuke replies. “It was worse when you weren’t around.”

Naruto hums and presses a chaste kiss to Sasuke’s hair.

“Well, I am now, and I’m not going anywhere,” Naruto claims.

Sasuke smiles softly.

“I know.”

They lie there for a long time. Eventually, Naruto mentions their social engagement and convinces Sasuke to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Sasuke has a particularly difficult time taming his hair and ends up frustratedly taking a shower just to wash his hair so he can style it. Naruto walks in on him trying to get his comb back and yelps. He slams the door shut and yells through it.

“You know, it doesn’t hurt to warn me if you’re gonna take a shower, -ttebayo!”

“You can hear the water running,” Sasuke retorts.

“I thought it was the sink!”

“Too bad. It’s not like you disliked the view, did you?” Sasuke asks.

“Of course not, but that’s--! Ugh, nevermind. There’s a towel in the cabinet under the sink you can use when you’re done,” Naruto says.

“Thanks,” Sasuke replies.

When he comes out of the bathroom with towel around his waist, Naruto stares at him and blushes. Sasuke smirks, holding the towel up with his hand.

“I think we need to go out and buy me some new clothes soon,” Sasuke says. “I can’t keep wearing the same clothes every day.”

“What’s wrong with wearing the same outfit all the time?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Of course Naruto “I always wear the same stupid orange jumpsuit” Uzumaki wouldn’t see a problem.

Sasuke picks up his folded clothes and goes back into the bathroom to change. When he comes out again, Naruto seems to have composed himself. Sasuke take the other cup of coffee Naruto made and drinks it while Naruto gets ready in easily a quarter of the time it took Sasuke.

“When it takes to getting ready, you’re such a girl,” Naruto tells him.

“It’s not my fault I care more about my appearance than you do,” Sasuke retorts.

“Hey!” Naruto snaps.

Sasuke finishes his coffee calmly.

They leave the apartment and head to the park. They get there at 11:54.

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, and Sakura are already there.

“Who else is coming?” Naruto asks.

“Lee and Tenten are on their way, Hinata should be here soon too, but Kiba and Shino got wrapped up in some family business so they’ll be a little late,” Ino states.

“Jeez, how do you know all that?” Sakura asks her.

Ino smiles.

“I stay in touch with people,” she says.

“So, Sasuke, you got off lightly, huh?” Sakura asks.

Sasuke nods.

“I heard you have to stay in the village for a year with Naruto as your guard,” Choji tells them.

“Yes,” Sasuke admits.

“You two probably have to stick pretty close to each other, don’t you?” Shikamaru asks.

Naruto nods.

“We’re moving into an apartment together so he doesn’t have to sleep in my bed,” Naruto tells them.

“You’re living together?” Sakura asks.

“Hold on, you two aren’t a thing, are you?” Ino questions.

Sasuke makes eye contact with Naruto.

“Yes, we’re living together, but no we’re not,” Naruto answers.

Sasuke can’t help but exhale, relieved that Naruto kept his word. He doesn’t notice that Shikamaru catches it. Lee and Tenten show up, Lee waving enthusiastically and Tenten shouting. Hinata approaches the group a few minutes later. At 12:15, Kiba comes riding down the street on akamaru’s back. Shino appears a minute later, both of them apologizing for their tardiness.

Sasuke suddenly gets a feeling like he doesn’t belong here, with all these people who grew up together and are chatting about recent missions and the aftermath of the war. He is starting to withdraw within himself when Naruto grabs his arm and looks at him kindly.

“So, where do you want to eat?” Naruto asks.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Sasuke tells him.

“Barbeque!” Choji shouts.

“No way!” Ino retorts. “Let’s go get noodles or something.”

“Ichiraku?” Naruto suggests hopefully.

“They don’t even have enough seating for all of us,” Kiba tells him.

“There’s a new place downtown,” Hinata says quietly.

“Oh yeah, Soba, right?” Ino replies.

Hinata nods.

“Let’s try it,” Sakura says. “What do you guys think?”

The rest of them agree and all twelve of them start walking. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are sticking in a group up front, talking about something in low voices. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Tenten are in a group behind them. Sai is alone behind them. Lastly, Sasuke and Naruto are sticking near each other in the rear.

They get to the restaurant and have to wait for enough seating to open up. The place is fairly busy as is, but when you are seating a group of twelve, it takes a little while for enough tables to open up. They all sit at a long table with two more short tables pushed on at the ends. Naruto sits at one end, Shikamaru at the other, and their friends fill in along the sides. Sasuke is on Naruto’s right, Sakura on his left, Ino beside Sakura, followed by Sai, Hinata, and then Kiba. On Sasuke’s right is Shino, then Tenten, Lee, and Choji. Akamaru lies under the table with his head on Kiba’s feet.

Lunch is typical. They eat, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba dominate most of the conversation, Akamaru gets fed under the table by a few people, Shino makes a comment about being the only boy left out of the Sasuke rescue mission back when they were kids, and Sasuke remains mostly silent.

After lunch, they return to the park and sit on the grass under the trees. Hinata comes up to Naruto nervously and asks to speak to him alone. They go off to the side, far enough away that no one can hear, and Sakura sits down next to Sasuke in the spot where Naruto was. Sasuke keeps watching Naruto and Hinata, only sparing a glance at Sakura.

“She’s going to confess to him,” Sakura says.

Sasuke remains silent. He expected as much.

“I can’t tell what you’re thinking like Naruto can, but I know you’re either jealous or worried that Naruto is going to reveal something,” Sakura tells him.

Sasuke glances at her again, this time longer.

“I don’t think he’ll tell her. Not if you’ve told him you don’t want him to,” Sakura assures Sasuke.

“He doesn’t want to keep it secret,” Sasuke admits.

“I wouldn’t think so. After becoming the village hero, everyone already kind of knows his personal life. He probably doesn’t think there’s any point in hiding it, does he?” she asks.

Sasuke remains silent, but that is enough of an answer for her.

“I thought so. Knowing you two, you probably have some sort of deal worked out. So, what’s his end?” Sakura asks.

“We stay in a relationship.”

“And your end is he doesn’t tell, am I right?”

Sasuke hums. She sighs and lies down on her back, looking up at the sky through the trees. Sasuke sees Hinata blush and Naruto scratches the back of his head, looking at her seriously. Naruto starts to talk and Hinata looks up at him. Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands. Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder and asks her something that looks like, “You understand, don’t you?”

She nods and turns away from him, wiping her eyes. Naruto sighs and slumps his shoulders. He reaches out towards her again and she tells him something. He withdraws his hand and starts walking back over to the others, looking defeated. He sits back down next to Sasuke, now on his other side.

“I feel like an asshole,” Naruto admits.

Sasuke blinks at him.

“She told me she loves me, and I had to turn her down without telling her why,” Naruto says.

“What did you tell her exactly?” Sasuke asks.

“Well, I apologized to her and told her I don’t feel that way towards her. I said I think of her as a little sister or something. She seemed pretty upset,” Naruto claims.

Sasuke looks at the ground.

“I don’t like lying to my friends,” Naruto admits.

“You did the right thing,” Sakura tells him. “She wouldn’t understand what’s between you and Sasuke right now.”

“I wish she could,” Naruto sighs, lying down with her and tucking his hands behind his head.

“Give her time,” Sakura says.

“Well, we’ve got a year at least,” Naruto replies, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

“You understand why we have to do this,” Sasuke tells him.

“Yeah, I know, but still,” Naruto says, “it feels bad.”

“What feels bad?” Shikamaru asks, coming to sit down with them.

“I’m guessing Hinata’s confession didn’t go well,” Tenten adds, joining them.

“Yeah,” Naruto replies.

Soon, the others have come over as well. Hinata seems to have gone home.

“Why don’t you like her?” Kiba asks, annoyed. “Hinata’s amazing, man. She’s been chasing after you since the academy.”

“I know,” Naruto sighs. “I just don’t like her that way.”

“Come on, not even a little?” Kiba asks him.

“Look, if you like her so much, you should go for her. Maybe give her a little time, but I’m sure she would fall for you,” Naruto tells him.

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Naruto responds, supportive. “You two have been teammates for a while now. I’m sure she likes you at least a little.”

“Okay,” Kiba replies, blushing lightly.

“Now that the war is over, my parents are starting to put some pressure on me to get married,” Ino admits.

“Mine too,” Choji says.

“Yeah, same here,” Shikamaru tells them all.

“So are mine,” Sakura claims.

There is a chorus of “me too”s and “same here”s from the rest, except Sasuke and Naruto.

“Hinata must have it really bad. The Hyuuga clan is really strict about their heirs having spouses and children,” Tenten says.

“How do you know that?” Ino asks her.

“Neji told me once,” she admits.

Silence settles over the group as they remember their fallen friend and comrade. Neji died protecting Naruto. As much as Naruto hates to think it, he is slightly grateful that Hinata is gone right now. Neji’s death hit her particularly hard.

“I think it’s time most of us went home,” Ino suggests. “It was good to see all of you again.”

Another chorus of agreements and they all head their separate ways. Sasuke insists on going clothes shopping. They buy Naruto a new grey jacket, an orange hoodie, and some new pants and shoes. Sasuke gets two new cloaks, a headband, two new shirts, two new pairs of pants, and a new pair of sandals. Naruto pays for them all despite Sasuke’s protests, and they return to Naruto’s apartment. Sasuke helps him make space in his closet for Sasuke’s new things, and they decide it’s time to start moving into the new apartment. Naruto creates some clones to help them, and two of the clones head out to buy boxes. When they come back, Sasuke, Naruto, and Naruto’s clones start packing up Naruto’s belongings. Naruto has clones help Sasuke move things into the new apartment and goes to see his own landlord. By dinner time, Sasuke is moved into the new place, and Naruto has moved out of his old apartment. Sasuke allows Naruto to help him cook this time, and they sleep on Naruto’s old bed in the living room for now with an agreement to go furniture shopping tomorrow.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's birthday! (Also Ino finds out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreplay-ish warning?

Before long, half of Sasuke’s sentence has passed. They have gotten used to each other’s presence and it has started feeling weird for both of them when the other isn’t right there. When one of them has a nightmare, the other comforts them until they fall asleep. They take turns cooking meals and doing household chores (Sasuke’s idea), and Naruto has eaten more vegetables in the last six months than he had in his entire life. 

Despite how much like a couple they act, their friends don’t know what’s between them. Some of them have made guesses and not so subtle comments, but Sasuke and Naruto always shut them down. Most of them just have too difficult a time seeing anything truly romantic between them. Both of them are always careful when they kiss or hold hands, and Naruto keeps his word. Hinata gets over Naruto and starts dating Kiba. Choji has been in contact with a girl from Kumogakure, and Shikamaru has done the same with Temari. The latter two are starting to get serious.

During the eighth month, Ino comes over for a visit to bring Naruto a batch of cookies for his birthday. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke answers the door because Naruto is in the shower. He grumpily lets her inside and they sit on the couch, his hair still a mess and a mug of coffee in his hands. Ino explains the situation to Sasuke when he asks her why she’s here so early.

Sasuke’s eyes widen when she tells him it’s Naruto’s birthday.

“Shit, fuck, I lost track of time,” Sasuke mutters, looking around the apartment like he’s searching for a gift. “It’s already October? Damn it.”

Ino giggles at him and the door to the bathroom opens. Naruto steps out in a towel and starts to ask Sasuke where something is, but stops when he sees Ino.

“Ino! What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I just came by to drop off some cookies. Happy birthday, Naruto!” she says.

He beams at her.

“I’d hug you if I was wearing more than a towel,” he tells her. “Give me a few minutes!”

She giggles again and Naruto shuts the door. He comes out a few minutes later, fully dressed and ready for the day. Ino stands up from the couch and hugs him.

“Thank you, Ino,” he tells her.

“You only turn 18 once,” she replies with a smile.

Naruto takes her seat on the couch next to Sasuke, and she sits in one of the two chairs across from them.

“Sasuke here didn’t know,” she teases.

“I didn’t know it was October!” Sasuke defends, slightly panicked.

“Hey, it’s alright. We didn’t do anything big for your birthday,” Naruto tells him gently.

“We went out for dinner,” Sasuke retorts.

“Exactly.”

“We need to get a calendar,” Sasuke claims.

Naruto laughs.

“It’s okay, really, I don’t care. It’s not like I’m used to getting extravagant gifts anyway,” he says.

Sasuke scowls and pokes his forehead.

“You two are such an old married couple right now,” Ino teases.

“You think so?” Naruto asks, smiling and scratching the back of his neck.

“You know, if you were… together, like that. Sex wouldn’t be a bad birthday gift,” Ino stage-whispers.

Sasuke chokes on the sip of coffee he had just taken. Naruto’s entire face and the tips of his ears go beet red.

“That’s not… We’re not…”

 

Ino laughs.

“Oh, I know, I’m just saying. Hey, do you two want to meet up for dinner? Sakura and I have something we want to talk to you two about,” she says.

“Sure,” Naruto replies.

She smiles kindly.

“Great. I’ll see you two at Ichiraku at seven,” she says.

Naruto bites his lip and pumps his fist. Sasuke stops choking and looks at him. He hasn’t let Naruto eat ramen in a while.

Ino stands up and tells them to enjoy the cookies, wishing Naruto a happy birthday one more time before she leaves.

“She has a point,” Sasuke says.

Naruto turns to him.

“About what?”

“The, um… birthday present she mentioned,” Sasuke replies, looking away and blushing lightly.

Naruto’s eyes widen and he gapes at Sasuke.

“You mean, you’d… Are you sure?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke’s blush deepens and he looks Naruto in the eye, trying to glare at him. The anxiety in his expression underlying the annoyed front cuts the glare’s effectiveness, and the blush pretty much eliminates the rest.

“I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t. Besides, it’s not like I plan on being with anyone else in my life,” Sasuke admits.

Now it’s Naruto’s turn to blush.

“Wait, Sasuke are you a virgin?” Naruto asks incredulously.

Sasuke turns his nose up and looks away.

“In the Uchiha clan, you don’t sleep with anyone besides the person you intend to stay with for the rest of your life,” he claims. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve ever wanted anyone else. Not the way I want you.”

Sasuke shoots him a look out of the corner of his eye and Naruto gulps. He’s never heard Sasuke use that tone. Actually, once. That night when Sasuke asked him what he was waiting for.

“So, when will we…?” Naruto asks.

“Not right now,” Sasuke tells him. “Let’s do it tonight. After dinner. That way, you have something to look forward to.”

Sasuke smirks challengingly and Naruto wonders where this Sasuke has been hiding. There has been a significant decrease in their make-out time recently, and Naruto didn’t question it. He wants Sasuke to be comfortable with him, so he won’t push any boundaries. Especially not around something like this.

“Tonight, I’m going to blow you, and then I’ll fuck you senseless,” Sasuke says, enjoying the sense of power he feels, flirting like this.

Naruto would have blushed harder if his blood weren’t going somewhere else instead.

“You think I can’t hear you moan my name in the shower sometimes,” Sasuke says, narrowing his eyes just enough to look sultry.

“Oh fuck,” Naruto mutters. “If you’re going to be like this all day, I don’t think I can wait until tonight.”

Sasuke’s smirk grows more devious. Honestly, he doesn’t know what has gotten into him, but he is really enjoying this.

“I’m going to fuck you like I’ve wanted to for so long, until I have you screaming my name,” Sasuke tells him.

Naruto shifts his posture, widening his legs slightly, and clears his throat. Sasuke glances down and sees the tent in Naruto’s pants. His own are getting a little tight, too.

Sasuke moves across the couch and tilts Naruto’s chin up. Their lips meet and Naruto lies back on the couch, swinging his legs up onto it.

Sasuke kneels over him, bracing himself up on his arm and kissing Naruto, who puts his hands on Sasuke’s waist. Naruto parts his lips and pokes his tongue out. Sasuke meets him halfway.

Sasuke pulls back and they open their eyes.

“You’ll get more later,” Sasuke promises.

Naruto grins.

Sasuke climbs off him and stands up. He picks up one of the cookies off the plate Ino left on their dining table and takes a bite. It’s surprisingly good. He tosses another one to Naruto. They are gingerbread with chocolate chips.

Naruto takes a bite and hums.

“It’s good,” he says through a mouthful.

Sasuke nods once.

“Just so you know, Sasuke. If you ever, you know… change your mind. About tonight. Just let me know,” Naruto says after both of them have finished their cookies.

Sasuke looks at him and smiles softly.

“Thank you,” he replies.

Naruto nods.

The rest of the day is a waiting game. Sasuke makes promises and captures Naruto with kisses. At one point they pass each other and Sasuke actually slaps Naruto’s ass, making his boyfriend whip around and stare at him, but Sasuke just smirks. Naruto blushes. Sasuke makes a trip to the store alone and comes back with a small bag that he stuffs in his bedside table. Naruto tries to peek, but Sasuke throws a kunai that trims a few strands of Naruto’s hair before it hits the wall.

At 6:30, they start getting ready for tonight. A few months ago, they abandoned changing in separate rooms. They leave the apartment and start walking to Ichiraku. Numerous people call out to Naruto on their way, and a walk that should have taken ten minutes takes twice that. They sit down with Sakura and Ino, who are already there.

They exchange greetings and the four of them make their orders. When their food arrives, Sakura decides to tell them what it is Ino mentioned they wanted to say.

“Naruto, Sasuke,” she starts. “Ino and I are dating.”

Ino holds her breath, awaiting some big reaction.

Instead, Naruto just swallows a mouthful and congratulates them, while Sasuke doesn’t even react.

“You’re not even incredulous?!” Ino asks.

Shikamaru was stunned when they told him. Shikamaru!

“No, not really,” Naruto replies.

“Why, you--!”

“Ino, that’s enough,” Sakura says, putting her hand on Ino’s knee and looking at her.

Ino frowns slightly and picks up her chopsticks again.

“Did you two already know?” she asks.

Naruto casts her a glance.

“No,” he replies.

“Then why?”

Naruto looks into his ramen.

“Naruto and I are, too,” Sasuke admits calmly.

The other three stare at him.

“Sasuke, you…” Naruto mutters.

“She deserves to know. Sakura already did. As long as Ino keeps her mouth shut, we’re fine,” Sasuke replies.

Ino squeals and jumps off her seat to hug both the boys around their necks.

“I had no idea! Congratulations! How long has it been?” she asks.

“Eight months,” Naruto tells her.

She gasps.

“Seriously? Wow. So, Sasuke, what did you think of my suggestion earlier, then?” she asks deviously.

“I am not discussing that,” he replies.

She laughs and sits down again. 

“Sakura, when did you find out?”

“I was there when Sasuke confessed, actually,” she admits.

Ino gasps again, scandalized.

“Sasuke-kun did it first?”

Sakura nods and says, “He was kind of forced into it, though. We were playing truth or dare when Tsunade-sama put us in that house.”

“I see. Well, that’s impressive. You’re very good at keeping secrets,” Ino tells the three of them.

“You know why we can’t tell people, right?” Naruto asks her.

She nods.

“I’m guessing it’s because of Sasuke’s status,” she replies.

Naruto nods.

They finish their meals and Sakura pays.

“You know if you ever need anything, just give us a call,” Ino tells them.

“Yeah, we know, thanks,” Naruto replies, waving.

The two couples head their separate ways and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter ;)


	6. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is a nervous virgin. Then he's not. A.K.A. Naruto receives the best birthday present ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend just waiting until tomorrow if you don't like smut, because I'll have another chapter up that is not smut. They go travelling next! :D

When they get home, Naruto closes and locks the door. They take off their shoes in the hall and Sasuke gives Naruto a look.

“Are you ready?” Sasuke asks darkly.

“Yes,” Naruto breathes.

Sasuke grabs the front of Naruto’s shirt and pulls him into another kiss.

Naruto presses Sasuke against the wall and starts to take off his own shirt. Sasuke helps him as best he can. Then Naruto starts to help Sasuke out of his shirt and traces the muscles and scars on Sasuke’s chest.

“If you want me to stop, tell me,” Naruto says.

“Me too,” Sasuke replies.

Then their mouths reconnect.

Sasuke breaks away.

“I’ve got to use the bathroom, wait for me in our room,” he says.

He gives Naruto one more kiss before he walks away. Naruto smiles dazedly and walks into their bedroom. He takes off his pants and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting in his boxers.

Sasuke closes the bathroom door behind him and pees. He looks at himself in the mirror while he washes his hands. He ties his hair back. It has gotten long enough to brush past his shoulders. He splashes his face with water and takes a deep breath. He wants to do this, but he’s nervous. What if Naruto doesn’t like it? What if Sasuke hurts him? What if someone walks in on them?

Sasuke shakes his head to clear it and a few strands of hair fall out of his ponytail. He decides it actually looks better that way and leaves the bathroom.

He finds Naruto sitting on the edge of their bed and walks over to sit in Naruto’s lap, facing him and placing his hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto looks up at him.

“You alright? You look kinda nervous,” Naruto says, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sasuke assures him. “Let’s do this.”

“Okay,” Naruto replies. “Just so you know, I won’t be angry if you don’t want this.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Sasuke admits, embarrassed.

Naruto pulls him in and touches their foreheads together, forcing Sasuke to look into his eyes.

“Hey,” Naruto says softly. “It’s alright. I’ll be fine, I promise. Besides, even if you do hurt me a little, it’s not a big deal. Hell, I’ve survived having my arm ripped off, falling hundreds of feet from the air, getting stabbed, shredding my own arm, and way too many sparring sessions with Sakura-chan to count. Alright? So don’t worry about me. We’ll take it slow.”

“Okay,” Sasuke replies.

“Okay,” Naruto repeats.

Sasuke leans in and kisses him. Naruto hums when Sasuke deepens the kiss.

“I really like the way you look in a ponytail,” Naruto murmurs against Sasuke’s lips.

Sasuke hums and asks, “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Naruto replies.

“Good,” Sasuke tells him. “I did it so it wouldn’t get in the way.”

Sasuke backs up and Naruto is about to ask him what he’s doing, but Sasuke starts to palm him through his boxers and Naruto gasps, bracing himself up on his hands.

“I want to make you cum,” Sasuke says, watching Naruto’s expression carefully.

“Oh fuck,” Naruto breathes.

Sasuke smirks and pulls Naruto’s boxers down. Naruto lifts his hips to help him get them off. Sasuke leaves them on the floor and looks at Naruto’s erection. It’s about average size, but still significantly smaller than Sasuke’s. It curves upward, too, whereas Sasuke’s is straighter, even if he’s not. Sasuke exhales onto the head and wraps his fingers around the base and starts to stroke.

“H-harder,” Naruto tells him.

Sasuke glances up and him and feels a flash of heat run through him at Naruto’s expression. His eyes are slightly closed and his mouth is open slightly, his breath shallow. Naruto’s eyes look bluer than usual and are slightly unfocused by lust.

Sasuke tightens his grip and draws a moan from Naruto. Then he pulls the foreskin back and kisses the slit. Naruto shivers and his cock twitches in Sasuke’s hand. Sasuke closes his eyes and leans in, taking the head into his mouth. He sucks on it gently and Naruto moans, throwing his head back. Sasuke swirls his tongue around it and notices the salty taste. It tastes like Naruto, but there is something different too, something more bitter.

Sasuke dips down farther and stops about two-thirds of the way down. He removes his hand and cups Naruto’s balls instead. Naruto moans as Sasuke goes down the rest of the way and starts moving up and down.

“Sasuke, I’m gonna--!”

He grabs Sasuke’s hair and pulls him off just in time. Sasuke closes his eyes until Naruto is done. Then he opens them slowly and looks up at Naruto whose hand is still in his hair, holding onto the ponytail. Sasuke smirks and licks some of the stuff off his bottom lips. Naruto’s cheeks are dusted pink and he’s panting.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke says, keeping his eyes half-open.

“Oh fuck,” Naruto breathes. “That’s really hot.”

Sasuke’s smirk widens and he stands up. He opens his bedside drawer and pulls a box of tissues out of the plastic bag. He wipes his face off and place the tissues on top of the table. He pulls a box of condoms out next and opens it. He tears one off the first strip in the box and sets it on the bedside table. He takes off his pants and boxers while Naruto watches. Naruto’s eyes widen when he sees Sasuke’s penis.

“Fuck,” Naruto mutters.

Sasuke shoots him a sidelong glance and tells him to lie down on the bed. Naruto stands up to pulls the sheets back and obliges, still staring. Sasuke pulls a bottle of lube out of the bag as well and grabs the condom. He crawls onto the bed and kneels beside Naruto.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke nods.

“Do you want this?” Sasuke asks.

“Of course,” Naruto replies, “but next time, I’m topping.”

Next time… 

“Alright. Spread your legs,” Sasuke instructs.

Naruto pulls his knees up and Sasuke moves between his legs. Naruto puts his feet down on either side of Sasuke. Sasuke leans over and kisses Naruto’s chest. Naruto chuckles and Sasuke feels the vibration through Naruto’s body. He kisses across Naruto’s skin, savoring the moment. He finds one of Naruto’s nipples and bites it gently. Naruto gasps and arches his back. Sasuke rubs the other one with his thumb while he plays with the right one with his tongue. Eventually, he moves and kisses the other one before he starts drifting down again. He kisses down to the line of light hair running up from Naruto’s now half-hard dick.

Sasuke sits up again and kisses the inside of Naruto’s thigh, slowly moving closer and closer to Naruto’s hip. Naruto shivers when Sasuke starts to get very close. Then Sasuke moves and does the same thing to Naruto’s other thigh, occasionally biting and sucking.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whines.

“I’m going to take my time. That’s what you wanted, right?” Sasuke replies, looking up at him.

Naruto gulps at Sasuke’s predatory gaze.

Sasuke smirks and reaches for the lubricant. He opens the bottle with help from his teeth and smears some onto his index finger. He closes the bottle and presses his finger against Naruto’s entrance. Naruto’s breath catches when Sasuke pushes his finger inside. He massages Naruto’s insides for a while until he extracts his finger and puts lube on both his first and second fingers. He repeats the process a few times until Naruto can comfortably fit three of Sasuke’s fingers inside him. Then Sasuke tears open the condom and rolls it on. He aligns himself and checks in with Naruto, who gives him a nod. Sasuke pushes in and moans. Naruto’s eyes start to water and Sasuke notices.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Naruto breathes. “It just stings a little.”

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke says immediately. “We can stop if you--”

 

“No,” Naruto replies firmly, looking him in the eye. “It’s a good sting.”

Sasuke sighs, relieved, and keeps moving. He pushes in all the way and stops there, afraid that he’s going to cum right now. Naruto is completely hard again, pre-cum dripping from the tip. 

“Go ahead,” Naruto tells him after a minute.

Sasuke nods and pulls out halfway. Then he pushes back in, faster than the first time. He repeats that a few times before he pulls back almost all the way and slams in hard, adding a tilt to his hips.

Naruto shouts and throws his head back. Sasuke pants and looks down at him. Naruto’s cheeks and the tips of his ears are red. He’s holding onto the sheets and looking up at Sasuke, his head turned to the side slightly.

“Fuck,” Sasuke breathes.

He’s sure Naruto would have made a comment if he could think clearly.

Sasuke pulls out again and repeats the movement. This time, Naruto moans Sasuke’s name and arches his back.

Sasuke could get used to this.

“I love you,” Naruto breathes.

“Me too,” Sasuke replies, just as breathless.

He starts to repeat the motion again and gradually starts speeding up. Eventually, he’s snapping his hips against Naruto’s at a speed he probably can’t maintain for long. Naruto grabs his own cock and starts to stroke himself. Sasuke can’t take it anymore. His mind clears and the coiled heat in his abdomen releases. Naruto watches him as he comes down from his high and brings himself over the edge when Sasuke finally has the energy to extract himself and pull off the condom. Sasuke ties it and wraps it in a tissue, leaving it on his bedside table for now. He hands Naruto a few tissues to clean himself up with.

When both of them are mostly clean, Sasuke lies down beside Naruto. Naruto turns onto his side to look at Sasuke.

“That was the best birthday present ever, dattebayo,” Naruto murmurs.

Sasuke chuckles slightly and looks over at him.

“I’m glad,” he says.

Naruto smiles and rests one of his hands across Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke sits up to pull the sheets over them.

“It’s like 8:30, are you that tired?” Naruto asks, amused.

“I’ve never done anything like that before,” Sasuke says, closing his eyes.

“I know you were a virgin, but so was I,” Naruto replies.

“No, I mean at all. Itachi told me when I was a kid that masturbating can damage your eyesight,” Sasuke admits.

“Seriously?!”

Sasuke hums.

Naruto gapes at him.

“You know he was wrong, right?”

Sasuke hums again.

“You lasted a really long time, considering,” Naruto says.

“It was only like a minute, and I was close the whole time,” Sasuke replies.

“Still.”

“Dobe,” Sasuke mutters.

“I wouldn’t call me ‘dead last’ in this context,” Naruto says.

Sasuke snorts and tells him to go to sleep. Naruto just chuckles and pulls Sasuke into his chest, resting his chin on the top of Sasuke’s head.


	7. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke leave Konoha for a while.

Finally, finally, Sasuke’s sentence is over. Naruto retrieved his headband for him from Tsunade and gave it to Sasuke. They have made up their mind about what they will do now. They are going travelling, partially to carry out long-distance missions for the village and partially for themselves. They have spent the last week packing up. Sasuke and Naruto bought a house on their anniversary and are moving their things into it for when they return. They both have a backpack with them and are standing at the gates, ready to say goodbye to their friends.

Everyone is there. Sasuke and Naruto waited until everyone was in Konoha to say goodbye, upon Naruto’s request.

“How long will you be gone?” Sakura asks.

“We don’t know,” Naruto admits.

“Have fun,” Ino tells them, holding Sakura’s hand.

Naruto grins at her, and promises they will.

“Well, see you when you come home,” Kiba tells them.

“Yeah, -ttebayo!” Naruto replies.

“Let’s go,” Sasuke suggests.

“Right,” Naruto agrees. “Bye everyone!”

Their friends wave at them as Sasuke leads the way from the village. They walk beneath the trees for a long time, not entirely sure where they are going.

It takes them a couple of days to reach the edge of the fire country.

They spend a few weeks in Amegakure. They make some friends there. The next place they go is Suna, where they meet up with Gaara and Sasuke apologizes for his past crimes. They go everywhere Sasuke has been before and Sasuke apologizes to everyone he hurt. Some accept his apology, some try to fight him and end up being stopped by Naruto, even though Sasuke tells him he doesn’t need to be protected. After a year, Sasuke has apologized to nearly every person he’s ever hurt, or their family. At that point, they start to wander, seeing parts of the world they were never taught about in school. They help out in small villages, the people grateful for the help of two strong shinobi from the Land of Fire. They save an entire village from a volcanic eruption by using Naruto’s tailed beast bomb to destroy the mountain (that was a fun letter to send home). Their names spread far as do-gooders. Konoha sends them missions via hawk occasionally, and Sakura keeps them updated on local news. Kiba and Hinata get married and have a baby. Temari moves to Konoha and marries Shikamaru and they have a son. Choji marries that woman from Kumo, Karui, and they have a daughter. Lee and Tenten marry and have a child. Ino and Sakura become the heads of the brand-new, state-of-the-art Konoha hospital and are starting to work on developing a procedure that allows a woman to become pregnant with a donor’s sperm cells. Kakashi becomes the sixth hokage. The only ones of Naruto’s friends who don’t end up with someone seem to be Shino and Sai.

At one point on their journey, Sasuke and Naruto buy promise rings. They make their vows at the top of a cliff as the sun sets. They swear never to leave each other’s side, and never to love someone else. Sasuke calls Naruto his one and only, and Naruto cries. Afterwards, they lie down on their backs and watch the sky, stealing glances at each other. They fall asleep there, curled up into each other for warmth.

The next day, they continue with their travels.

In one town, they meet a little girl named Ran. She has brown hair and is from the Land of Peaks, a far northern mountain region. Her eyes are dark blue. Sasuke and Naruto save her from a tigerbear in the woods and ask her if she has a family. She tells them she is an orphan and asks them to stay in her cabin for a night to repay them.

“My parents went hiking one night and slipped on a patch of ice,” she tells them. “I found them in the stream.”

“That must have been awful,” Naruto tells her sympathetically, holding the bowl of soup she gave him.

Ran hums her acknowledgement.

“What are your families like?” she asks them.

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other.

“We’re each other’s family, dattebayo,” Naruto says.

Her eyes widen and she looks between them.

“So that’s how it is,” she replies.

Then she smiles.

“It must be nice to have someone who cares about you like that.”

Naruto smiles back at her.

“Yeah, it is,” he admits.

“Where are you from?” she asks.

“The Land of Fire,” Naruto says.

“Wow, that’s far away. What are you doing here?”

“We’ve been travelling.”

“Oh,” she replies.

Their conversation is interrupted by a hawk flying through the window and landing on Naruto’s arm. He takes the scroll tied to its leg and the bird flies away while Naruto reads the message.

“Ino and Sakura got engaged,” Naruto says. “They want us to come home for their wedding.”

“I see,” Sasuke replies.

“Ran, could you tell us how far away we are from the Fire Country?” Naruto asks.

“At least six months’ walk,” she replies.

“At a normal pace?” Naruto questions.

She nods.

He looks at Sasuke.

“We can probably make it in a few weeks,” he says.

“Shorter, if we use your yellow flash technique,” Sasuke replies.

“I did leave a marker at the edge of Konoha,” Naruto tells him.

“Are you shinobi?” Ran asks, wide-eyed.

They glance back at her and Sasuke gives a slight nod.

“Wow,” she says. “I never thought I would meet some in person. What are your names?”

“I’m Naruto, and this is Sasuke. We are shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves,” Naruto tells her.

“You’re Naruto and Sasuke? I’ve heard about you! You destroyed Mt. Asahi!”

“Well, we did that to save a town, but yes,” Naruto admits sheepishly.

Sasuke has noticed Naruto is humble about his achievements.

“It has been an honor,” Ran tells them, standing up and bowing.

“Please, the honor is ours,” Sasuke says, holding up his hand.

She sits back down, beaming.

“Please spend the night here. I will give you anything I can that you might need for your journey,” she says.

“Thank you,” Naruto replies.

In the morning, they thank her again after she feeds them breakfast. Naruto leaves one of his father’s teleportation markers tied to the roof of her cabin and tells her to send a letter to Konoha if she ever needs anything. Then he picks Sasuke up bridal-style and asks him if he’s ready. Sasuke nods and they disappear. They teleport to the outskirts of the Land of Fire and Naruto falls onto his knee, dropping Sasuke, who kneels in front of him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Naruto, are you alright?” Sasuke asks.

“I’ve never made a jump that big,” Naruto admits. “It took more out of me than I expected. I’ll be fine. Just give me a minute.”

Sasuke nods and Naruto sits down with his back against a tree while he catches his breath. Sasuke keeps an eye out. When Naruto is ready, they start walking the rest of the way home. It takes them two days to reach the gates of Konoha, and when they do, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Shikamaru are waiting for them. Temari is holding a child, and so is Hinata. Naruto beams at them and hugs each of his friends in turn, taking longer with Ino and Sakura.

“Congratulations,” he says. “We came home as soon as we got your letter.”

“It was fast,” Sakura admits. “We wouldn’t have expected you if the sensory-types hadn’t sensed you when you passed through Konoha’s barriers. How did you get here so fast?”

“Naruto overused the teleportation jutsu,” Sasuke says.

“Hey, I’m fine,” Naruto assures him.

“You collapsed for fifteen minutes,” Sasuke retorts, giving him a look.

Naruto pouts and crosses his arms defiantly.

“I’m standing now, aren’t I?”

“Usuratonkachi.”

“Bastard.”

“Guys,” Sakura interrupts. “Let me see your hands.”

“What?” Naruto asks.

“Shit,” Sasuke hisses.

“Oh,” Naruto replies, realization dawning on him.

“Now,” Sakura tells them firmly, holding out her hands.

They hesitantly reach out each of their non-dominant arms, the promise rings glinting on their fingers.

Sakura raises her eyebrows at them.

“What are these?” she asks.

Sasuke and Naruto exchange a glance.

“They’re friendship rings,” Naruto says. “It’s a common thing in the Land of Peaks. A lot of childhood friends have them.”

Sasuke might be having the hardest time in his life keeping a straight face.

“Really?” Sakura asks monotonously, quirking her eyebrow.

Sasuke has to bite his lip and look away, withdrawing his hand.

“Yeah! You know, it’s not romantic or anything,” Naruto tells her, scratching the back of his neck. “Just a couple of friends. Completely platonic, dattebayo!”

Sasuke can’t take it.

“I’m going home,” he says shortly, disappearing.

The second he steps inside the front door of their house, he collapses, laughing. That was priceless.

By the time Naruto walks in, Sasuke is still snickering. Naruto looks annoyed at first, until he realizes that Sasuke is laughing. He takes off his shoes in the hallway and leaves them next to Sasuke’s. Then he comes over and sits down beside him on their couch.

“Thanks a lot for leaving me to deal with that alone,” Naruto says huffily, but he’s smiling.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke’s waist and kisses his cheek.

“I’m sorry, it was just-- did you see her expression? She looked so done. She definitely knows,” Sasuke says.

He bursts into another round of laughter. Naruto nuzzles the side of his neck and kisses behind Sasuke’s ear.

“Bro rings. Buddy circles. Pal rounds,” Naruto says.

Sasuke keeps laughing.

“Why didn’t you tell them?” he asks when he calms down, smiling at Naruto.

“I don’t go back on my word, -ttebayo!”

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“What if I told you we don’t have to keep it a secret anymore?” he asks.

Naruto startles.

“Seriously?”

Sasuke nods once.

Naruto grins.

“I’d love that, dattebayo” he says.

He leans in and tackles Sasuke against the couch, kissing and tickling him. Sasuke laughs again and lets him.

They stop when they hear a knock at the door. Naruto goes to answer it and gets tackled to the ground by Akamaru. Kiba stands over him, laughing. Naruto eventually manages to escape the dog and invite Kiba (and Hinata, who came with him carrying their newborn child) inside. They slip off their shoes and come inside to sit down in the living room.

“Did you guys already have this place set up when you left?” Kiba asks, looking around.

“Yeah,” Naruto replies. “Pretty nice, isn’t it?”

Kiba nods.

“Sorry I couldn’t greet you at the gate, I was with my genin team,” Kiba says.

“It’s alright,” Naruto assures him. “Wait, when did you get genin?!”

Kiba laughs.

“That’s what you get for being gone almost four years, Naruto! Did you even know about our kid?”

“Of course I did! Sakura kept us updated on almost everything,” Naruto retorts.

Sasuke sighs.

“Sasuke-kun, how have you been? You left before we got the chance to ask,” Hinata says.

“I’m fine, despite spending the last four and a half years with this idiot,” Sasuke replies.

“Hey!” Naruto shouts indignantly.

Hinata giggles.

“You two still bicker, huh?” Kiba asks them, smiling.

Sasuke agrees at the same time Naruto denies it. They glare at each other for a moment.

“You guys seem happy,” Kiba notices. “It’s nice to see.”

“Yeah,” Naruto agrees.

“Why don’t we all go out for dinner some time? I think everyone’s going to be back in the village in a few days,” Hinata suggests. “Then we can all catch up a little.”

“That sounds perfect, right Sasuke?”

Sasuke hums. Naruto grins.

“Alright. Let’s go out to that place Soba again, they had good food,” Naruto suggests.

“Yeah,” Kiba agrees. “I’ll let everyone know.”

“Thanks,” Naruto replies.

Kiba and Hinata leave.

“Sasuke, let’s go out for dinner!” Naruto says.

“Let me guess, Ichiraku?” Sasuke asks.

Naruto beams at him.

“You know me well,” Naruto replies.

“I don’t have to,” Sasuke retorts, standing up and heading towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thirsty for feedback


	8. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with friends, again! (Also: Shino is passive-aggressive as usual)

In three days, Sasuke and Naruto find themselves sitting at the same table with all of their friends. Most of them left their kids at home with a babysitter, or at a relative’s house. At the beginning of the meal, Naruto makes a toast.

“To Sakura and Ino. I hope you two have a wonderful life together,” he says.

Ino leans into her fiance and the two of them thank Naruto.

“So, speaking of relationships, did you two find anyone while you were travelling?” Tenten asks.

Sasuke smirks at Naruto and Naruto grins back. They take each other’s hand under the table.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Naruto says.

“Really? Tell me who has stolen the heart of my youthful friends!” Lee exclaims.

Naruto laughs, but right then their food arrives. Sasuke and Naruto are forced to let go of each other as everyone starts eating.

“So what have you two been up to? We heard about that volcano,” Ino says.

Naruto chuckles.

“We’ve done a lot of stuff like that. We went to a lot of smaller lands and helped people. Sasuke apologized to a lot of people,” Naruto tells them.

“That sounds interesting. Where were you when you got the letter?” Sakura asks.

“The Land of Peaks,” Naruto answers.

“That’s right, with the… friendship rings,” Sakura says.

“Yep!” Naruto replies, forcing a laugh. “The pal rounds.”

Sasuke snorts and covers it up with a cough. Naruto winks at him while everyone else is distracted by Sasuke’s apparent choking.

Shikamaru catches it and smirks.

“So, Kakashi-sensei is the new hokage,” Naruto comments when Sasuke calms down and assures everyone that he’s fine.

“Yep,” Sakura replies. “He really doesn’t like all the formality.”

Naruto laughs.

Before long, multiple conversations have broken out along the table. Naruto makes a wide hand gesture while explaining something to Sakura and accidentally knocks his water into Sasuke’s lap. Sasuke glares at him and the table goes silent. Naruto laughs and apologizes, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek for good measure. Sasuke stops glaring and starts to help Naruto clean up the mess before they both freeze and look up. Their friends are gaping at them, and Kiba hands Shikamaru a few dollar bills.

Sakura is smirking at them.

“I wondered how long you could hide it,” she says.

“So, are those promise rings or are you actually married?” Ino asks.

“Uh, well they’re promise rings,” Naruto replies.

“Woooaaaaahhhhh!” Lee shouts, standing up and pumping his fist. He starts crying and exclaims, “What a youthful exhibit of love! Who would have guessed that these two young men would have fallen for each other!”

Naruto’s face goes red and Sasuke hides behind his hair and his hand. Both of them are grateful that the restaurant is fairly empty right now, but even so everyone in here is staring at Lee.

“Lee! Sit down!” Tenten hisses, tugging on his sleeve.

He apologizes and follows her order.

“How long has this been going on?” Kiba asks.

“Uh, well, I guess since February second?” Naruto answers, still blushing. “Four years ago?”

“Four-- FOUR YEARS?!” Tenten exclaims, standing and slamming her hands on the table, drawing attention again.

Hinata tells her to sit down.

“I started to figure it out a couple of months before you two left,” Shikamaru admits. “I just wasn’t sure until now.”

Sasuke feels a slight sense of pride in knowing that even Shikamaru couldn’t tell. He removes his hand from using it as a shield and takes Naruto’s on top of the table, their rings glinting in the lighting of the restaurant.

Ino gasps as a lightbulb goes on in her mind.

“What if we have a double wedding?” she asks.

“What?” Naruto replies.

“You know! Where two couples get married at the same time!” Ino exclaims.

“It’s not a bad idea,” Sasuke admits.

Ino smiles at him.

“And it’s still August. We have some time to plan things out, and we can do it in the spring,” she suggests.

Sasuke nods.

“Seriously?” Naruto asks Sasuke.

He shrugs.

“We’re practically married already, there’s no benefit in not doing the final ceremony,” Sasuke claims.

Naruto’s jaw drops.

“Sasuke Uchiha, I love you,” Naruto says.

Sasuke smirks.

“I know.”

“Then I guess it’s settled,” Sakura tells them, sounding surprised.

“It seems like you and I are officially the only single ones left,” Shino tells Sai at the other end of the table.

Sai doesn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, you Star Wars nerd.


	9. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mawage. Mawage is wat bwings us togetha--today." (The Princess Bride)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me and my mix between American weddings and traditional Japanese ones :')

The planning takes significantly less time than setting up and preparing paperwork does. Naruto and Sasuke have decided to hyphenate their names and have a debate over whose name gets to go first. Naruto wins because “Uzumaki-Uchiha” sounds better than “Uchiha-Uzumaki”, and because, “There are more living members of the Uzumaki clan, dattebayo!” A statement that almost gets him stabbed.

Sakura and Ino saw pieces of that argument because it lasted several days, and found it absolutely hilarious. Naruto even went so far at one point as to mention the fact that he tops more often, which Sasuke rebutted by reminding Naruto that he topped the first time.

Naruto asks Iruka to act as his father during the ceremony, an offer which Iruka accepts gratefully. Sasuke asks the same of Kakashi. On the day of the wedding, Naruto is in the guest room of his and Sasuke’s house, getting ready with Ino while Sakura is in the bedroom with Sasuke.

“Do I look okay?” Naruto asks for the eighth time.

“You look fine,” Ino assures him. “Stop worrying. You two love each other, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Naruto replies, “but what if he sees me and decides he can’t do it?”

“He won’t,” Ino says, giving him a look.

“Alright, alright,” Naruto responds, pacing in his wedding attire.

The montsuki feels strange, and the sandals are uncomfortable. Ino looks gorgeous in her Kimono, the headdress sitting on top of her head with her blonde hair pulled up underneath it. She groans and puts a hand on her waist.

“I can barely breathe in this thing,” she complains.

Naruto chuckles, grateful that he isn’t the only one feeling uncomfortable in these clothes.

Inoichi and Iruka enter the room.

“It’s time,” Iruka says.

Naruto and Ino sigh at the same time. They look at each other.

“Are you ready?” she asks him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he replies.

Naruto takes Iruka’s arm. They leave the room, Iruka guiding him. They are getting married in the backyard, so they stop on the back porch. Sasuke comes out holding onto Kakashi’s arm, and makes eye contact with Naruto. Naruto smiles. Sasuke looks amazing. His montsuki has the Uchiha crest on the lapels. His hair is perfect, and it looks like he’s wearing makeup. Probably Sakura’s idea. Sasuke smiles back softly and the music begins. They walk down the aisle side-by-side, Iruka and Kakashi beside each of them. They stop at the altar and turn back towards the crowd. All of their friends are there, including team Taka and Konohamaru. Karin is crying and holding Suigetsu’s hand. Lee is also crying. Gaara is sitting between Kankuro and Temari, looking stoic as ever but smiling a little bit. Sakura and Ino walk out next, both of them looking stunning. They come to the altar as well and their fathers go sit down near Iruka and Kakashi.

“Family and friends,” the officiator, Tsunade, begins. “We are here to join these two couples in holy matrimony.”

She continues.

Sasuke’s eyes start burning as he looks into Naruto’s blue eyes and he wills himself not to start crying. He’s grateful that Naruto’s eyes look a little shiny too, at least. Then Naruto sniffs and Sasuke feels significantly better about himself.

Tsunade finishes her speech and it’s time for the vows. All four of them have decided to do their own.

Sakura starts.

“Ino… you’ve been my best friend my whole life. We had our little disagreements, but…” she glances at Sasuke. “I think our main one has been solved for us.”

Sasuke smirks.

“If there is one thing I’m grateful for,” Sakura continues, her voice breaking slightly on her next words, “it’s that I can spend the rest of my life with you.”

She sniffs and Ino smiles at her kindly.

“Sakura Haruno. Do you hereby take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Tsunade asks.

“I do,” Sakura replies, voice cracking hopelessly.

Tsunade smiles at her and nods to Ino.

“Sakura, I could say everything that you just did about me back to you, but it wouldn’t be enough to express how much I love you. I want to have you for the rest of my life, no matter what happens,” Ino replies.

“Ino Yamanaka, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Tsunade asks.

“I do,” Ino says.

“Please exchange the rings,” Tsunade tells them, handing both of them a delicate gold band.

They do, and say the vows Tsunade asks them to repeat as they do.

“Then I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Yamanaka,” Tsunade tells them. “You may kiss the bride.”

Ino grins and Sakura laughs breathlessly. They kiss and Sakura dips Ino dramatically. They separate and Sakura puts her back on her feet, both of them laughing. Inoichi wipes something from the corner of his eye.

Then Tsunade moves on to Naruto and Sasuke, smiling. Naruto’s stomach does a flip. Sasuke is worried his heartbeat will drown out Tsunade’s words.

“Now then, it’s your turn,” Tsunade tells them. “Naruto?”

He nods.

“Sasuke, I’ve spent my whole life chasing after you, trying to catch up. Five years ago, I finally did. We might have both lost an arm in the process, but I brought you home, and I’ve never been happier in my life than I have since then. The time we spent travelling was the best time of my life, and I’m so, so happy…” he pauses to sniff and wipe his eyes. “That I get to spend the rest of my life at your side.”

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke mutters, but his throat chokes the word.

Naruto huffs a laugh.

“Naruto Uzumaki, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Tsunade asks.

“I do, dattebayo.”

Sasuke shakes his head slightly, smiling.

“Sasuke,” Tsunade prompts.

“Naruto, you’re my one and only. You’re my best friend, and the only person who never gave up on me. I’ve never really thanked you for that. These last five years have also been the best of my life. We’ve both lost a lot, which is why I am glad to spend the rest of my life at your side,” he says.

“Damn it, bastard,” Naruto murmurs, wiping his eyes again.

“Sasuke Uchiha, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Tsunade asks.

“I do,” he replies.

Again, they exchange their promise rings, but now they represent something different. They say the vows and Tsunade continues.

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Uzumaki-Uchiha. You may kiss the groom.”

Naruto and Sasuke smile at each other and kiss. Naruto dips Sasuke and Sakura wolf-whistles. They separate and hold hands, still smiling at each other.

“Now it’s time for drinks!” Tsunade shouts, putting her fist in the air.

Naruto leans in and whispers “pal rounds” in Sasuke’s ear.

“I swear, if you call them something other than wedding rings one more time, I will drop kick you to Suna,” he threatens, the corner of his mouth twitching as he holds back a smile.

Sakura and Ino lead the way back inside the house, Sasuke and Naruto behind them. The rest of the wedding party follows, some of them heading home after congratulating their friends. Naruto’s clones start setting up the dinner tables outside while everyone mingles. When the clones are done, everyone goes back outside and takes a seat. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino sit at the high table at the back of the yard. They get their food from the buffet and sit back down while everyone else does the same. Before everyone starts eating, Naruto stands up to make a toast.

“I want to thank you for coming today,” he says. “I’m sure most of you already had your suspicions before Sasuke and I told you about us. Ino and Sakura were the first two to find out, so I’m glad we shared today with you. Here’s to two long, happy relationships.”

“Campai,” everyone cheers, taking a drink.

Then they all dig in.

At the end of the meal, a few people stand up to make speeches. Sakura is the first.

“Ten years ago, Naruto, Sasuke, and I were assigned to be on the same genin team,” she says. “That was also the day these two shared their first kiss. A few years before that, Ino and I had begun our rivalry about who would become Sasuke-kun’s girlfriend. Both of us were scandalized when it happened, but the fact that it was an accident didn’t help Naruto back then. Now, it looks like all of us have moved on in our own ways. Sasuke, I’m glad Naruto brought you home, even if it means you and I didn’t end up together. Ino, I’m glad I realized that you’re a much better choice for me than that bastard.”

Ino laughs and Naruto shouts indignantly on behalf of his new spouse, but Sasuke smirks.

Sakura comes back to sit down between Naruto and Ino, smiling.

Kakashi stands up to make a speech next.

“When team seven was assigned to me, my first impression was… well, I hated you,” he admits. “However, as you grew up and matured, you surpassed my expectations. Looking at the three of you today… I’m prouder than I have ever been in my life. Ino, treat Sakura well. Sasuke, Naruto, try not to kill each other over the laundry or something. All four of you… I’m glad I had the chance to know you.”

Kakashi smiles behind his mask and they smile back at him, Naruto putting his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders. Ino and Sakura hold each other’s hand.

Kakashi takes his seat again.

A few more people share their sentiments before nightfall. By ten, everyone has gone home and Naruto’s clones have cleaned up. Sakura and Ino hug Sasuke and Naruto and say goodbye, thanking them. Then they change in Sasuke and Naruto’s guest room, and walk home to their apartment. Naruto locks the front door and grins at Sasuke.

“You ready to finally get out of these montsuki?” Naruto asks.

“Yes,” Sasuke replies, already starting to untie his.

They fold up the formal garments and put them in a box in their closet. Undressed down to their boxers, they take a shower together. They enjoy themselves under the stream of the water, Naruto pinning Sasuke against the tile wall. When they finish and get out, they brush their teeth, and fall into bed together for round two before they go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's over. The big finale. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out pandoradoodlebox and myself, aniimone, on tumblr!


End file.
